1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy collector and more particularly to a foldable solar energy collector that is convenient for operation and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar energy collectors can be also called solar chips, solar cells or photovoltaic cells, and are thin-sheet optoelectronic semiconductors transforming solar energy to generate electricity. When exposed to sunlight, the solar energy collectors instantly output voltage and current but create no greenhouse gas, such as carbon dioxide, attributable to global warming and environmental pollution. In contrast to the conventional way using petroleum, which is a non-recycling and increasingly expensive fuel, to generate power, solar energy, as involving no recycling issue and being inexpensive to acquire, could be a prevailing energy after the power generation technology of solar energy becomes more mature and well-developed.
The main structure of each solar energy collector takes the form of a panel, and has an incidence surface made of monocrystalline silicon, polycrystalline silicon and the like. After receiving sunlight, the incidence surface transforms solar energy into electric energy. To ensure an optimal operation of the solar energy collectors, the solar energy collectors are preferably mounted on an outdoor location, such as a roof, a square or other places with altitude, with their incidence surfaces facing the sun.
The efficiency of each solar energy collector for transforming solar energy into electric energy is proportional to the area of the incidence surface. For the sake of generation of more electric energy, the solar energy collectors tend to have a large area. However, the solar energy collectors having large area cause inconvenience in shipment or installation. Besides, the incidence surfaces exposed to rainy or stormy weather are prone to damage arising from the weather, further lowering the life duration and efficacy of the solar energy collectors.